Rock A Ghost
by unknownwritergirl
Summary: Chris goes on a quest with Razor, T-Bone, Amy Rose, and SpongeBob to get Danny to come back so it will stop raining. With the help of Miley, they show Danny he can bring up the sun. ChrisxRazor DannyxMiley Read and Review! Chapter 8 up!
1. Prologue

_**Rock A Ghost**_

Here we are...my parody of Rock A Doodle! I hope you enjoy it! Chris goes on a quest with Razor, T-Bone, Amy Rose, and SpongeBob to get Danny to come back so it will stop raining. With the help of Miley, they show Danny he can bring up the sun.

* * *

_Chrissy-San's Stories presents…_

**_Rock A Ghost_**

_Starring…_

_David Kaufman_

_Barry Gorden_

_Charlie Adler_

_Miley Cyrus_

_Lisa Ortiz_

_Tom Kenny_

_Vanessa Hudgens_

_Story…_

Chrissy-San

_Character Development…_

Nickelodeon

Cartoon Network

Disney

_Costume Design…_

Nicktoons4ever

spltk

dannyfangirl

_Sound Maker…_

tomboyishgirl108

_Directed by…_

Chrissy-San

* * *

We see we are in space…we pan to what appeared to see Earth in total darkness…then we hear a male's voice narrate…

_Once upon a time…long before I realize I was in love with a human girl…the sun…came up. Now I know to some of you people that it doesn't seem like a big deal…but imagine for a second that it instead of rising up…like this…_

Suddenly, we see the sun peek from the edge of the Earth and began to rise.

_One morning where you live, she took a look around and decided to go back to sleep. It happened to us once…I guess I better tell you the whole thing._

Then we start zooming down on Earth and then we hear the sound of a teenage boy singing as we come to a small yet peaceful looking farm. On top of a fence stood a boy about 14 with black spiky hair, blue eyes, wearing a red and white shirt, with light blue jeans, and red and white sneakers. He was named Danny Fenton and he was singing.

Danny: **_Cockadoo_**

**_Woah! _**

**_Yodelehee!_**

He turned into a ghost kid with a black and white jumpsuit that had a DP emblem on the front with white spiky hair and glowing green eyes and he started walking toward the small farm.

**_Cockadoo what a day_**

**_The sun is shinin' brightly_**

**_Cockadoo sunny day_**

**_Down here on the farm_**

Danny suddenly spotted a rain cloud about to cover up the sun and he rushed over and yelled at the cloud.

**_Cockadoo stay away_**

**_You big ol' wet ol' rain cloud_**

**_Or I'll cry out loud with this voice of mine_**

The sun smiled as the rain cloud moved away and Danny jumped down with a few kids who were admiring his singing.

_This is our best friend Danny Fenton also known as Danny Phantom, the ghost kid. He may not be the smartest person, around, but the fact was, that boy can sing._

Danny: **_Sun Do Shine!_**

Danny jumped on the window sill of the Simpson family.

Homer Simpson: **_Sun Do Shine_**

**_Sun Do Shine_**

**_Sun Do Shine!_**

Bart and Lisa look up in surprise from their video game as Danny continued to sing.

Danny: **_Well, my daddy taught me how to sing_**

**_And that's why this voice means everything_**

As Bart and Lisa went back to playing video games, Danny walked toward a small house.

**_Sun do shine, you better shine_**

_We all had our jobs here where we live. For Danny, it was bringing up the sun, and when he sang…well up she came._

Danny: **_You better Shine!_**

Chorus: **_You better shine!_**

Danny walked over too young tom-kats. One was slightly small and skinny who was about 25 with rust-colored fur, amber eyes, wearing a blue work suit, with a red hat backwards. He was Jake Clawson, aka Razor the SWAT Kat the narrator of this story.

Next to him was a blond-hair big framed tom-kat with brown stripes, wearing the same blue work suit, only it was short sleeved, showing a white long sleeved shirt underneath and a red hat backwards too. He was Chance Furlong, aka T-Bone the other SWAT Kat.

_Hey, that's me and T-Bone working on a car._

"Hey Razor and T-Bone. What are you up to?" Danny asked, smiling at the kats.

"Just trying to get this darn car fixed, Danny," T-Bone answered with frustration.

"That car again?" Danny chuckled.

"The very same," Razor answered with a casual smile.

"Well hello girls," Danny said to Amber, Bonnie, and Star.

"Oh, he's so hot!" Amber sighed.

Danny blushed slightly as he glanced at himself in the mirror, wondering if what they mean was true, "He's like a dream…" Bonnie moaned.

"He is a dream…" Star cooed.

And a girl by the name of Valerie shoved the girls aside and said, "And his angle too…"

Danny walked by them and walked up on the plank toward a red-head girl named Kim Possible who was playing on her guitar.

_Danny defiantly knew how to make our lives shine like the sun that's for sure. Since our lives were in peace and harmony._

While in the swimming pool and sun-bathing was a yellow sponge with blue eyes, wearing a white shirt, brown pants, black shoes, and a red tie. He was called SpongeBob. And in her small home overlooking the pool was a pink hedgehog, green eyes, wearing a red headband, red dress, and red and white shoes. She was Amy Rose. And right now, she was sweeping her porch. This caused the dust to go right on SpongeBob.

"Hey!" SpongeBob cried in outrage before he started to dust himself off and Amy rolled her eyes.

_Well…plenty of harmony anyway…not to mention lots of sunshine._

Danny: (takes a guitar) **_Well, my daddy taught me how to sing_**

**_And that's why this voice means everything_**

**_Sun do shine, you better shine_**

Chorus: **_You better shine_**

Danny: **_Well, the sun do shine, you better shine_**

The girls sighed as they fainted.

**_You better shine_**

Razor and T-Bone: **_(You better shine)_**

Danny: **_You better shine_**

Lisa, Timmy, Jimmy, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bart: (You better shine)

Danny: **_You better shine_**

Sonic: **_You better shine_**

Danny: **_You better shine_**

**_Sun, you better shine!_**

Kim smiled as she rapped on her guitar. And Danny did the same with a smile.

**_Digidigidigidowdow!_**

Everyone started to laugh at the last part. Danny smiled and started walking down the plank.

_There was no doubt about it, Danny kept us toons up and shining,_

Jimmy, Timmy, Lisa, Bart, Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles came over and greeted with the same, "Great singing, Danny!"

_Unfortunately, that all was about to change…_

Later, Danny was asleep in his bedroom, and dawn was about to peek when a scary looking ghost with purple flames is shooting from him and riding a scary looking horse came galloping up.

_One morning…before Danny was even awake, a stranger by the name of Fright Knight came up and offer a challenge for making Danny to stop singing and brining up the sun._

Danny turned into his ghost form and flew at the Fright Knight and started to fight him.

_Of course Danny wouldn't give up without a fight. But what he didn't know was that this ghost was sent by Freakshow, the duke of all Night; a nasty villain._

After a harsh struggle and bruises, Danny managed to defeat Fright Knight. He sucked the ghost in the Fenton Thermos before collapsing to the ground and turned human from exhaustion.

_The good news, Danny won the fight. The bad news the evil knight bully had done his dirty deed…_

The toons were coming out of their homes, since they heard all that fighting and watched as Danny shook his head. The sun was peeking around a hill!

_From all the commotion, Danny had forgotten to sing…and the sun was coming up…without him!_

The toons gasped as Danny felt upset seeing this. The sun continued to rise.

_When Danny saw this, it broke his heart. He assumed that his singing…probably never did raise the sun._

The toons began to whisper among one another. Timmy whispered to the PowerPuff girls, "Guess he isn't who he claims to be…"

"Look! It's coming up without him!" Homer cried.

"He's a phony!" Knuckles shouted as Danny winced slightly hearing this.

"Hey everyone! Cock a doo!" SpongeBob crowed and everyone started to laugh.

_Freakshow's plan had worked…they had turned us against our own best friend…_

Danny started to walk away with his head hung low. The sun went back down and the rain started to come down.

_And without a reason to sing, Danny left us to go looking for work in the city. Then…came the rain…and our troubles…with Freakshow…_

Leaning against a tree just a few ways from the farm was a pale man with red eyes, wearing a black hat, black long overcoat and holding a red staff. He was known as Freakshow…he smirked evilly knowing that Danny will NEVER come back.


	2. Ch1 Meeting Chris

_**Rock A Ghost**_

next chapter! I know...it's slightly short...and a big cliffhanger at the end I suppose...but enjoy it! this is where we meet Chris and her family!

* * *

_Chapter 1: Meeting Chris_

Suddenly, the image of Freakshow faded to what appeared to be a book. A small hand appeared and pointed at Freakshow while we hear a voice say, "Who's that Chris?"

Another voice answered which sounded older, "That's Freakshow. He's the one who was causing all this trouble."

In a room were three people. One was a woman in her 40's; she had black hair, brown eyes, and was folding clothes; she was known as Chong. In bed were two girls. One girl was 11-years old with messy dark reddish brown hair with purple eye glasses, dark brown eyes, wearing a purple hoodie. She was called Sophie

The other girl who was 20 years old had long light brown hair in a ponytail, with hazel eyes, pink earrings, a pink shirt with a black C and black rims, dark blue jeans, and brown cowboy boots. Her name was Christina and right now, she was reading her sister Sophie a story.

"He sent that lame ghost to Danny's home to pick a fight," Chris continued.

"How come?" Sophie asked.

"Because he didn't like Danny doing all that singing, bringing up the sun," Chris answered as she shrugged.

"But how come?" Sophie asked once again.

Chris giggled, "Well…like most bad guys…he likes the darkness and the rain…you know?"

Sophie glanced up, "Are you scared of the dark Chris?"

Chris snorted, "Me? Scared?! Yeah right! I ain't scared of anything!"

Suddenly the door opened and all three girls jumped as a dark figure appeared in the doorway while lightning flashed and thunder boomed; however, the figure was only a middle-aged man in a raincoat. It was John, Chong's husband and Chris and Sophie's dad.

"Oh it's you! You scared us!" Chong stated with a sigh.

"Honey, we've got problems, have you looked out there?" John stated as he walked over to window with Chong following, "If that rain doesn't stop…"

_This is my favorite part of the story. Her name is Christina. Of course she didn't look like this when I first met her. Anyway, we weren't the only ones having trouble. Chris here was having her fair share too._

Chris walked over to her parents as Sophie buried herself deeper into her bed, "The river is raising too fast, we're going to have to reinforce the sand bags," John continued.

"Do you think it's going to work?" Chong asked in concern.

"We'll make it work. I'll get Alan," John stated and walked back out of the room and Chris tried to follow.

"I'm coming too," But Chong placed a firm hand on Chris's shoulder and stopped the girl in her tracks.

"You stop right there, young lady," Chong led Chris out of Sophie's room and into Chris's own room.

"Mom, come on, I'm sure I can help," Chris whined but Chong shook her head.

"No Chris, you are to stay in your room."

Meanwhile, a 17- year old boy with dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, wearing a red shirt and blue pants was listening to a radio. It said there was going to more of a down pour.

"Alan, come on, bud, let's move it, we godda get some cows inside," John said as he opened the door to Alan's room.

"Ok, dad," Alan answered and got his raincoat before following his dad outside.

_So while Chris's brother Alan got to help with the flood, Chris was left behind where she would be safe and out of trouble._

Chris was at the doorway and feeling a little upset of being left in the house, "But I'm 20 years old, and I'm not a child. This is MY house too, why can't I help?" Chris asked as Chong came back and pushed Chris back into bed.

"You can help by praying for the rain to stop and watching over Sophie. Now that will be a big help," Chong answered.

"Honey, I can't find the flashlight!" John shouted.

"Coming!" Chong screamed before turning back to Chris, "Now stay in bed, look after Sophie and I will be right back."

As Chong left, Alan said to John while going down the stairs, "Hey dad, my radio said there might be more of a downpour."

Chris sighed in frustration as she opened the book that was the story she read to Sophie, "I'm 20 years old and they act like I'm 9 years old…" She stared at the page that shows Danny walking away in sadness, "And without a reason to sing…Danny left his home, and then came the rain…"

Outside, lightning flashed once more and the power cuts off in the house, "Screw this…I'm not going to stand around like a little girl…" Chris stated as she got out of the bed and put her boots back on.

Back outside, John stopped the truck and jumped out with some rope, "Honey! Here!" He threw the rope at Chong who caught it, but she was scared.

"Are you sure about this?!" She screamed as she and John started to tie a rope around the cow's neck.

"Just start the truck! Everything is going to be fine!" John commanded.

Chris walked over to the window with a flashlight and the book, "Hurry!" John shouted and Chong rushed over to the truck.

"I think we need Danny in this…" Chris whispered as she watched her parents try to put the cows inside.

Suddenly, with a flash of light, the sandbags started to collapse and Chong gasped in shock, "Oh no!"

"Mom!" Chris cried, seeing this.

"Honey! The bags are breaking!" Chong cried.

Chris knew this was silly, but she was desperate, so she opened her window and screamed outside, "DANNY! DANNY!"

Suddenly a flash of lighting stuck a tree branch and the branch fell into Chris's room. She gasped and managed to dodge it, but she fell against the wall behind her and slid down, blacking out slightly.

_Chris had the right idea to call Danny. But she had no idea who was going to answer…_


	3. Ch2 Chris turns into a Kat

_**Rock A Ghost**_

the second chapter. I thought the last one was too short. so I sumbited this next one too. so I hope you enjoy this longer one!

* * *

_Chapter 2: Chris as a Kat_

Chris opened her hazel eyes, feeling small pain envelope her head. She sat up and rubbed her sore head and wondered what happened when she heard the sound of footsteps on the big branch that was sticking in her room.

"Danny?" Chris asked, but she heard a cold chuckle answer; she knew it WASN'T Danny.

"No, my dear…it's not Danny…"

"Then…who the heck are you?" Chris asked, feeling a little scared; even though it was dark, she can see his red eyes glaring at her.

"Your sister put her finger in my face…remember?" Freakshow asked and growled, "Stupid brat…but that's not why…Freakshow has come to kill you."

"What?! Back that up…kill me?!" Chris asked, surprised; what did she ever do to THIS guy?!

"Oh dear…I didn't know that would come as a surprise…" Freakshow said as if in shock, but his evil glare came back, "But you see, we are villains of the night, and work very hard to make absolutely sure…" He then glared behind him, "That GHOST kid doesn't return," He then glared back at Chris, "And you…oh you…seem to have no regards of feeling for others and have the NERVE to call him back here by name!"

Chris gulped, "Well…"

"And besides…" Freakshow chuckled as he took out his staff, "I positively love dark music…"

"There is NO way you're going to kill me!" Chris said as she rushed over to the wall and Freakshow started to make the room in cartoon style with his staff.

_That's when Freakshow makes note…if Chris wanted to bring Danny back, Freakshow was going to have something to say to that._

"You being as a kat will make it all better," Freakshow smirked as he pointed his staff at Chris and made the walls behind her turn into cartoon style.

_Chris was about to have the greatest adventure she ever dreamed of…_

Freakshow shot something from his staff at Chris and she screamed before collapsing into a pile of clothes. Freakshow laugh evilly. He smirked as the pile moved and out pop a she-kat that looked just like Chris, but she had fur, a kat nose, and a bushy tail. She groaned as she held her head when Freakshow grabbed her by the arm and hoisted her up.

"Say goodbye!" Freakshow laughed as he pointed his staff at her.

"Mom! Dad! Help me! Someone!" Chris screamed.

When suddenly, as if by magic, a slim kat wearing a blue and red G-suit, a black bandana, and red and blue helmet came rushing in. Jake was now dressed as his alter-ego Razor.

_This is where I come in…_

"Let her go!" Razor cried, holding up his gloveatrix, and shot a mini missile at Freakshow.

Freakshow screamed in pain as he dropped Chris. The bald villain took the missile out of his side and then grabbed Razor by the neck as Chris shook her head and gasped to see this, "You're going to pay for this, SWAT Kat," Freakshow growled as he started to squeeze Razor's neck, "This doesn't concern you!"

"It concerns me if you're trying to kill innocent people!" Razor managed to say before Freakshow squeezed his neck further, making the kat choke for air.

Chris knew this kat saved her life so she had to save his. She glanced about and gasped spotting a flashlight. She got an idea as she rushed over, "Of course, Freakshow hates the light!" She grabbed the small flashlight while Razor was running out of air fast! "I hope this works…"

Chris closed her eyes, pointed the flashlight at Freakshow, and turned it on. The villain gasped as the beam of light fell upon him. He let go of Razor and screamed as he flew out of there, causing winds to knock Chris and Razor back and him to disappear back outside.

Razor massaged his neck and managed to chuckle lightly, "Whoa…" He whispered and then turned to Chris, who was underneath a hanging blanket, "Excuse me, miss…we were this close…" Razor smiled, "I think that flashlight was a quick thinking on your part. What's your name by the way?"

"My name is Christina. But I prefer you call me Chris," Chris answered as she got out of the blanket and Razor helped her to her feet, "Is that moron gone?"

"Yeah he's gone. But he'll back, and he won't be alone that coward…" Razor moaned, "Being a hero as much as possible can really be a pain in the tail sometimes…but it's worth it that's for sure…"

"Hero? You mean?" Chris questioned.

"Yeah, I'm known as Razor the SWAT Kat. You see my partner T-Bone and I try to protect anyone around us. Like you, although I never seen a she-kat like you around here before," Razor stated as Chris quirked an eyebrow.

"She-kat?" Chris giggled, "I'm not a she-kat! I'm just…" She glanced down and gasped to see her hands were more like paws! "Oh my goodness!" She looked over herself and noticed her bare arms were furry, "I have fur! And…" She put her paws to her head and felt cat ears, "And…cat ears!"

"Isn't that supposed to be normal?" Razor asked, wondering why this girl was freaking out.

"But…but…I'm a human girl…" Chris insisted as she looked at herself in a mirror to see a humanoid cat girl that looked just like her! "Aaaahhh!!"

When she screamed she saw the cat girl screamed. It had to be her, but that was impossible! "How did I…?" She whispered when it suddenly occurred to her; it was Freakshow who did this to her! "I'm…I'm a kat! He turned me into a kat!" She jumped at Razor and clutched the folds of his G-suit as she cried, "Help me! I can't be a kat! I'm a human! Razor, what do I do?!"

Razor put his gloved paws on Chris's paws and managed to pry her off as he said in a soothing voice, "Hey, hey…calm down, miss. Don't get your tail tied in a knot."

Chris gave Razor a look, "Tail?" She glanced back in the mirror to see a bushy tail, "Oh…I guess I do have a tail…" She examined herself further and made a face before turning back to Razor, "Sheesh…am I really this skinny and scrawny?"

Before Razor could reply, the couple heard a rough voice from outside call, "Hey Razor!" Razor turned toward the opening as the voice called again, "Hey Razor!"

"I'm in here, T-Bone!"

And coming to the hole was Chance dressed as his alter-ego T-Bone. And next to him, huffing was Amy Rose, "Buddy, what are you doing here? We're supposed to be looking for Danny remember?"

"Yeah I know, but I had to save someone else first," Razor pointed out.

"You and your urges to save damsels in distress…why can't I do that for once?" T-Bone whined as Amy tugged at his sleeve.

"T-Bone, this can't possibly be the city…" Amy started to read off a map as Chris walked over and jumped up on the tree branch that fell into her room, "Yipe!"

"This is the girl you had to save?" T-Bone asked as Amy fell back slightly.

"Yeah, this is Chris guys," Razor introduced as he put his paw on Chris's shoulder, "She's a nice she-kat."

"I'm NOT a she-kat, Razor," Chris snapped, "I'm a human! Human! And I think I must be going crazy! I'm surrounded by two giant kats that wear masks and a pink hedgehog!"

"You bet your sweet whiskers," Amy said as she patted Chris's arm as she walked further into the room.

"What in…?" Chris whispered, when suddenly, coming through the gaping hole of the room where the toons.

"This is just so weird…" Ron pointed out as Kim shoved him further into the room.

"Just keep moving Ron," Kim said.

Chris sat on the tree trunk as T-Bone tapped her shoulder, "Hey miss, do you think you can help us out?"

"No I can't. I can't help anyone…I'm too small…" Chris answered in a depressed voice, "I'm skinny, scrawny kat…" She got up and walked toward the hole in the wall, "I'll bet mom and dad won't recognize me…MOM! DAD! HELP!!"

However, all that was answered was a flash of lightning and a crash of thunder. This caused all the toons to fall back in fear. Chris cringed slightly before holding her arms. She sighed as she whispered,

"Poor Danny…"

"What?" T-Bone questioned.

"He's never going to come back and the sun is NEVER going to shine again," Chris answered in a depressed voice, "And this water will keep getting higher and higher till…till…oh what the heck, we're ALL going to drown…"

Suddenly, water squirt into Chris's face, causing the girl to gasp as SpongeBob popped up. He laughed as the she-kat fell back on her behind, "Are we close or near the city?! Come on! We godda find that city!"

"We're not looking for the city," Amy answered slightly annoyed, "We're looking for Danny."

"Well he is in the city isn't?" SpongeBob asked as he pushed himself to let the water out.

"Oh, so he IS in the city," Chris stated.

"Girls, they think they know EVERYTHING!" SpongeBob rolled his eyes before turning to Amy, "Why don't you go back home and try to chase Sonic again like you always do?!"

"SpongeBob!" Amy cried out as she let the map she unfolded fold back up upon SpongeBob's nose, "You think you're SO superior!"

"Superior! Nice word!" SpongeBob pointed out as he took the map off.

"I don't think you understand this, but I have NO time to chase Sonic! What I want is to make sure Danny gets home safely so this darn rain would stop!" Amy pointed out.

SpongeBob started to laugh, "Yeah right!"

"You idiot!" Amy cried and tried to pound SpongeBob, but T-Bone pried them both apart with his paws.

"Would you both calm down?!" He cried.

"Of course…that's what happened…you guys all laughed at him, and he ran away…don't you see the pattern in this?" Chris asked.

"You're right Chris," Razor said as he put his paw on Chris's shoulders, "We done something wrong and that's why we're searching for the city."

"Yeah, we godda find Danny and apologize," T-Bone finished.

"So he'll forgive us," Timmy said.

"Come home," Blossom added.

"And raise the sun!" Bubbles said excitedly.

"Yeah, thanks Bubbles," Buttercup scowled.

"I know where the city is," Chris suddenly stated as everyone glanced her way, "Heck, I spent there lots of times as a human girl!"

"Human?" SpongeBob questioned as Chris suddenly became angry.

"Before Freakshow turned me into a kat!" Chris cried as SpongeBob backed up against Ron.

"Freakshow? That crazy clown guy?! Now that's just sick and wrong!" Ron cried as Kim sighed,

"Ron…"

Amy suddenly tugged on Chris's hand, "Chris, can you take us to the city?"

Chris sighed in defeat as she tugged her hand away from Amy and began to walk a ways from her saying, "I can't…" She glanced down at herself, "Look at me…I'm a kat…a skinny, scrawny little kitten! What can I do?!" She sat down with a frustrated look.

Amy smiled, "Oh come on, I can do lots of things!" She took out her hammer and slammed it down causing a loud bang, "And I'm a lot smaller than you!" She then placed her gloved hand on Chris's shoulder, "And further more, I can forgive you for being a kat if you will take us to the city," Chris glared at Amy as the young hedgehog turned away, "Unless you're a scardey kat!"

"I'm NOT afraid!" Chris snapped as she got to her feet.

"Hey guys!" SpongeBob suddenly said for he was now standing on the tree looking outside.

"A scardey kat like T-Bone's favorite show?" Amy asked again.

"Me scared? Ha!" Chris rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys!" SpongeBob said again, trying to catch his friends attention.

"Lay off the girl," Razor stated.

"Hey guys!" SpongeBob said again, but they continued to ignore him.

"Alright, I'm not afraid of anything! I'm going to take you to the city!" Chris said as Razor and T-Bone both smile, "And bring Danny home, so he can save my family, my home, and your homes!"

The toons cheered as SpongeBob smiled, "Ok, I hope you can swim then!" He said as he jumped; and water started to pour through the gaping hole!

"Oh no!" Chris cried as the water caught them all by surprised.

The toons started to cough up water. Luckily, T-Bone and Razor were both prepared for this. T-Bone opened up a large boat, and the rest of the toons got into it. Razor opened up another and Chris got into that one with Razor.

"We're not going to swim in this water!" Chris said as T-Bone got into the boat Razor made.

"Which is why Razor and I are made these boats!" T-Bone pointed out as he patted on the metal boat thing.

"This is serious!" Amy pointed out as she got into the boat with the toons.

"Amy!" Razor suddenly said and threw a flashlight at Amy as she caught it, "You and the others are going to need this in case Freakshow and his minions return."

Amy handed Ron the flashlight as he said, "Freakshow?! And his minions?!"

"I'm coming with you guys!" Amy said as she jumped into the boat that held Chris, Razor, and T-Bone.

"Well guys this is it…" T-Bone pointed out as Chris gulped.

"You mean the city?" SpongeBob asked as he got into the boat with Chris, Razor, T-Bone, and Amy.

"No, the dump. Yeah the city!" T-Bone growled and Chris turned around.

"So long! Just use the flash light in case Freakshow returns!" Chris instructed as she and the others rowed out of sight.

"Freakshow?! This is so sick and wrong!" Ron whimpered as Kim sighed.


	4. Ch3 Freakshow's Song

_**Rock A Ghost**_

here's the third chapter! please read and review! and I hope you enjoy it as well! last time, Razor manage to save Chris in time before she ended up being killed. but not enough to have her from turning into a kat. now she, Razor, T-Bone, Amy, and SpongeBob are off to find Danny in the city! But was is Freakshow up to?

* * *

_Chapter 3: Freakshow's Song_

Meanwhile…it's of course still raining…but we pan to a dark and creepy looking mansion. And we hear the sound of a piano playing…

_Yup…Freakshow…while Chris steered us in our metal boat to the city…Freakshow and his minions were doing their own nasty business…and whatever it was…it certainly wasn't good…_

Inside the mansion were Freakshow and his ghost minions who were hovering over him and were watching him play the piano. The evil human had a bandage on his side. Right now, Freakshow looked pissed off.

Freakshow (spoken): _**So she turns on the freak?**_

_**And with what do you suppose she turns on the freak?**_

Ghost Minions: _**What master?**_

Freakshow (spoken): _**A flashlight**_

Ghost Minions: _**What a horrible thing to do!**_

_**What a horrible thing to do!**_

_**Thing to do!**_

Freakshow: _**But then, when my back is turned**_

_**What slim kat in a G-suit comes sneaking through the window**_

_**That has the nerve to use a missile on my side?!**_

Ghost Minions: _**Who? Who? Who? Who? Who? Who?**_

Freakshow: _**Razor**_

The Ghost minions gasp at this as if in shock.

Freakshow: _**Yes**_

Ghost Minions: _**Death to Razor!**_

Freakshow: _**Destroy the toons! Destroy the girl kat! The SWAT Kats!**_

_**Or do you want the ghost boy back?**_

Ghost Minions: _**No! We hate the sun! The answer's no!**_

Freakshow: (walks off slightly) _**And it'll make my side feel so much better...**_

He suddenly turns and raps on the piano harder. He then starts walking on the large piano.

Freakshow:_ **If that ghost kid never sings! Tahahaha!**_

Ghost Minions: _**We hate the sun, that much we know**_

_**We hate the ghost boy, we'll never let him sing**_

Freakshow: (walks onto a tiny balcony of the piano as the ghost minions flew around) _**Never let him sing!**_

Ghost Minions: _**We hate the sun, from head to toe**_

Freakshow: _**From head to toe!**_

Ghost Minions: _**We hate the ghost boy, we'll never let him sing**_

_**Never let him sing!**_

Freakshow (spoken): _**Never let him sing**_

Suddenly, something crashes through the mansion's roof. It was a small green figure with one red eye, and long antennas; he was known as Plankton. Freakshow's smallest and lousiest minion. He tried to control his jet pack, but he ended up crashing into Freakshow and this caused them to fall back down to the ground.

Freakshow's cloak covered the villain's face as Plankton got onto the piano and smiled, "Uncle Fredrick! Uncle Fredrick!"

Freakshow threw his cloak off his face and pointed his staff at Plankton and turned him into a chicken, "Shut up!" Freakshow cried.

"I wish you wouldn't do that…" Plankton moaned as he blinked his one red eye.

"Plankton…I told you a thousand times to NEVER…I repeat…NEVER call me Uncle Fredrick," Freakshow stated looking annoyed.

"Yes sir…I know sir, sir!" Plankton nodded and realized why he was there in the first place, "But you see sir, I saw this boat heading down in the river, and inside it was a very pretty she-kat with those two SWAT Kats you despise and..."

"Excellent!" Freakshow cried as he changed Plankton back to normal with his staff; the human villain smiled at Plankton, "Nice work Plankton. Now give your uncle a hug."

Plankton smiled and rushed over to do so, but Freakshow backed away and this caused the algae guy to fall to the ground.

* * *

_Meanwhile…Chris, T-Bone, Amy, SpongeBob, and I were still sailing in the boat T-Bone and I made, heading toward the city of the flooded river…_

"Starboard ho!" Amy cried.

"Starboard ho where? Is that the left or right?" SpongeBob asked.

"It's the right you idiot!" T-Bone scowled.

Chris who was in the small crow's nest gasped, since her eyes were sharp, "Uh oh…" She lifted a pair of binoculars and saw a big tree; she realized her eyes were right, "Giant tree! Just a few 100 meters away!"

"Oh my gosh…" Amy whispered as she saw Chris was right; she then rushed down into the boat taking a blanket from SpongeBob.

"Turn the boat!" Chris shouted.

"Well guys I guess I'm slowing you down! Yeah, I'll see you guys later!" SpongeBob stated smiling weakly.

"I repeat, giant tree alert!" Chris cried.

"Aahh!" SpongeBob screamed seeing the trees were getting closer!

"T-Bone! Take the wheel and steer us away!" Amy shouted.

"Ok, ok!" T-Bone mumbled as he rushed over to the head of the boat to get to the wheel.

"Turn now!" Chris shouted; T-Bone obeyed and they managed to dodge the giant trees, "This is the right way guys!"

However, above them was Plankton and the ghost minions, "Alright boys, you heard Freakshow!" Plankton ordered and the ghosts flew down toward the boat, "Total and complete annihilation!" Then Plankton started to charge down toward the boat at a fast pace, "Bombs away!"

Plankton hit Chris from behind, catching her totally by surprise, "Aahh!" Chris screamed as she fell into the water a ways from the boat.

"Chris!" Razor cried and gasped to feel something bump into him.

He gasped to see a large ghost attack him. And it wasn't just him, it was a few others as well attacking T-Bone, SpongeBob, and Amy. However, Razor had his concern for Chris and he can see Plankton was trying to drown Chris.

"Chris! Grab a hold!" Razor shouted and shot a grappling hook from his Glovatrix toward her.

"I got you now!" Plankton said to Chris with a smirk but felt something hard hit him in the head, "Ow!"

Chris grasped the grabbling hook as the ghosts lifted the large boat into the air. The girl hung on and got an idea, "Guys! Get the camera!"

"What did she say?" T-Bone asked in frustration as he punched a ghost away.

"She said get the camera!" Razor answered hanging onto the edge so he can hang on to Chris.

"What?! This is no time to be taking pictures! This isn't a tour!" T-Bone snapped.

Amy and SpongeBob grabbed the camera, "Well she said get the camera!" Amy shrugged.

Plankton suddenly landed on Chris's back and tried to pull her away; for a tiny guy he sure was strong! "I got you now, pretty she-kat!"

"Let go!" Chris cried hanging onto the grappling hook.

"Hold still!" Plankton ordered.

The ghosts glared at Amy and SpongeBob as Amy smirked, "Say cheese!" She pushed the button and the flash of light blinded the ghosts, causing them to let go of the ship.

"Bingo!" Razor exclaimed.

"Yeah, we got them!" T-Bone cheered.

However, they weren't out of danger yet…Razor managed to get Chris back into the boat, however, they were heading down toward a pipe! "Oh no!" Chris cried.

"Quick! Activate the hood!" Razor ordered.

"Roger that!" T-Bone pounded on a button and a metal hood appeared over them, incasing them all inside except Plankton and the ghosts who all were trying to hang on.

However as the boat flushed down into the pipe, Plankton saw the pipe's name which said Adequate Pipe, "Ah ha! An adequate pipe!" Plankton started to laugh evilly, thinking they were gone for good!


	5. Ch4 City Limits

**_Rock a Ghost_**

wow...I didn't think I would update on this story...but I did! I am so ding dang proud of myself! it's a little short, but please enjoy this next chapter! last time, Freakshow sent Plankton and some of his ghost minions to destroy Chris, Razor, T-Bone, Amy, and SpongeBob! but our heroes manage to escape down a pipe! so now what?

* * *

_Chapter 4: City Limits_

"AAAAHHHH!!" SpongeBob screamed as the boat rocked against inside the large pipe; the poor Sponge was going crazy since there was hardly any room to even walk, "Let me out of here!" He started clawing at the metal walls and left holes in it before rushing off to another wall, "I can't breathe! Someone get me outta here!"

"What's with SpongeBob?" Chris questioned as she, Razor, T-Bone, and Amy watch the sponge go crazy.

"He's claustrophobic," Amy answered, and she giggled, "Tiny, tiny places make him very, very nervous! It's like Sonic with his water problem!" Suddenly the group heard the sound of some bubbles popping, "Huh?"

Water started coming through the holes SpongeBob made in the wall and started to fill the boat up quick, "Uh oh…" Chris mumbled.

The group heard more scrapping and they turned to see SpongeBob making more holes and water coming out from them, "Awe crud!" Razor cursed.

"Get him away from the lid!" T-Bone barked as Chris and Amy rushed over to SpongeBob and tackled him to the floor.

"SpongeBob!" Amy cried.

"Help! Help! We're trap! We're trap like rats!" SpongeBob shouted and made more holes in the wall; Chris tried to hold onto him, but the sponge wriggled free from her, "Ah! We're trap! We're trap! Someone get me outta here!"

T-Bone grabbed SpongeBob before he can go to another wall, "Calm down you crazy sponge! Now settle down, you're rocking the boat!"

Chris tried to cover up the holes with her body, but water kept coming in, "I can't breathe!" SpongeBob shouted and managed to stretch over and make more holes in the wall.

"Don't make me lose my temper; I don't look nice when I lose my temper!" T-Bone warned as he pulled SpongeBob back away from the wall.

Chris and Amy tried to block the wall, but the water managed to win and pushed the two girls back, "I wanna get out here! Mommy, we're trapped! Mommy!" SpongeBob cried as T-Bone tied SpongeBob up and then lastly his lips to shut him up.

"For the last time, settle down!" T-Bone ordered.

"Razor! T-Bone!" Chris shouted, and Razor and T-Bone both took notice of the water being up to their chests.

"Awe crud…" T-Bone cursed and he turned pounding on the button to open the hood, but it wouldn't respond, "Cripes! The hood won't open!"

"We got to get it open!" Razor said as he, Chris, Amy, and T-Bone started to press on the hood as the water rise up to their heads.

The group couldn't budge the top, so the water went over their heads. However, luckily for them, the pipe they were riding in opened up and the ship landed in more water, but there was enough room to allow the hood to finally fall back.

The group started to cough and sputter for air, "Man…that was a bad experience…" Amy moaned.

"Well…on the bright side that could have been a lot worst!" Razor coughed.

Chris happened to look to her left and her eyes widen when she saw a waterfall just a few feet away, "I think you spoke too soon, Razor!" Chris screamed making the group turn in alarm.

"We got to abandon the ship!" Amy cried as T-Bone rushed over and managed to push the button to close the hood again before they went over the edge of the waterfall.

The group screamed as they tumbled down and into the nasty water. The boat couldn't take it anymore, so it fell apart and the kats, the sponge, and hedgehog swan up to the surface and they started to cough up the water. It was really dirty…Razor, being a very smart kat that he was, took something out of his pocket and it became a small boat. It wasn't like the first one, but it was enough to get everyone onto it.

Razor helped Chris onto it while T-Bone helped Amy. Then Chris turned and helped SpongeBob on when she made a face, "Yuck! What is that smell?!" she cried as SpongeBob shook his head in disgust and started to remove garbage from his body.

"Garbage! Of course, every time we do something like this, I get garbage!" SpongeBob complained, "Why I never been so…" He trailed off when his blue eyes caught something up ahead, "Wow…"

It was the bright lights of the city! "The city!" Chris announced as everyone is awe-struck by its beauty.

"Wow!" SpongeBob said again.

"Oh…it's so beautiful!" Amy breathed.

"Now all we godda do is find Danny," Razor smiled as T-Bone smirked.

"Yeah! And that's going to be like trying to find a needle in a hay stack! Get it Razor?!" T-Bone laughed as Razor rolled his eyes.

"Sure T-Bone…"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Inside a boiler room, Freakshow had on an apron and was about to cook a pie. He yawned in exhaustion and wondered if he should take a nap, when he heard the sound of a lame attempt of a plane. But he knew it was Plankton. The small guy made of 99 hot gas crashed through the pots and pans and finally onto the long handle of which was holding the pie Freakshow was about to cook.

"Oh now what?" Freakshow moaned as Plankton landed in a pot.

"Uncle Fredrick! I got the--" but Plankton was cut off by Freakshow putting a lid onto the pot and over Plankton.

"If I kill my tiny minion, would that be matter or charity?" Freakshow asked himself; however Plankton managed to shove the lid off.

"I got them! I really got them!" Plankton announced and Freakshow quirked an eyebrow now listening, "No more pretty she-kat sir! Mission…ha ha accomplished!"

"And the SWAT Kats?" Freakshow asked, making sure that the Radical Duo was gone as well.

"Gone! Wiped out sir!" Plankton answered laughing; now it was Freakshow's turn to laugh and he walked toward the open oven giving him a red glow while Plankton kicked the pot away, "Total and complete…annihilation!"

"Annihilation huh?" Freakshow chuckled and turned back to Plankton, "So, how did you kill them?"

Plankton smiled as he leaned back with his arms behind his head, "Adequately…"

Freakshow was confused, "Um…what is that supposed to mean exactly?"

"Well uncle, we sucked them into an adequate pipe," Plankton answered.

"A what?" Freakshow inquired.

"Well that's what it said," Plankton shrugged, "Danger, adequate pipe."

Freakshow chuckled again, "Oh Plankton, come give your uncle a hug…"

Plankton smiled thinking Freakshow was going to finally reward him, however just as he took two steps toward him, Freakshow took out his staff and turned the gas guy into a robin as the bald villain cried,

"You moron! That's not an adequate pipe…it's an AQUEDUCT pipe!!" Freakshow screamed in frustration as Plankton cringed in fear from his voice, "It lead straight to the city! The Freak gives you one last chance, Plankton!" Freakshow turned Plankton normal and took a sharp looking knife out and seemed to threaten the tiny guy with it, "Them…OR…you…" Freakshow threw the knife but Plankton dodged it, "Now, get to the city!"

"Not the city, sir! It's too bright! I'll go blind!" Plankton pointed out as he covered his one eye.

"Oh say it isn't so…" Freakshow rolled his eyes as he took a pair of sunglasses that had one set of lenses and threw them to Plankton and saw they were just his size…


	6. Ch5 The City Life and The Phantom

**_Rock A Ghost_**

here's chapter 5 everybody! please enjoy! and read and review! it's pretty long for your enjoyment! also, here's a note to _**ErinBubble**_:

**I know you had to use my story to make your own Rock A Doodle Parody, and I'm ok with that. however, I've noticed that most of the lines you use are the exact same lines I use... for examble, with the metal boat thing? When they had to use the hood, one of them said the exact same thing Razor said, and the other said: Roger that. um, personally, Razor and T-Bone say activate this, or roger that, because they are pilots. your characters _ARE NOT_ pilots. so the characters you used sound like Razor and the others, instead of their true characters. you could've made them say: "quick, close the hood!" and the other would have said: "you got it!" that would have made it more natural in character. and Hotaruo sounds like me! personally me Chris. I doubt Hotaruo sounds like me, she's quiet and shy. I'm not quiet or shy. so my suggestion is TRY to change the lines ALOT more! otherwise the characters are only OOC. and it looks like you only copied straight from me.**

everyone else please enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

_Chapter 5: The City Life and The Phantom_

Meanwhile, in the bright lights of the great city…

"Fendon…Fennon…Fennen…Fenon…Fenror…" Chris spoke out loud as her finger trailed down the list of names in the phone book, however Fenton, Daniel wasn't one of them, "Ugh, forget it…he's not in this book. Guess calling him on the phone is ruled out…"

Chris jumped down to the ground and began to walk away, "Come on SpongeBob!" T-Bone barked at the sponge who was eating a Krabby Patty.

"Coming!" SpongeBob shouted and rushed off to catch up with his friends.

The group began to search around the huge city…

_You ever get that feeling when you're looking for something and that's it right under your nose? I know it seems crazy…but it was like we can hear his voice calling to us…_

The group was sitting on a curb resting for a bit, when a limousine drove in front of them to stop for a light, and they didn't notice a boy with spiky black hair looking lonely and miserable…but since he was on the other side, they didn't see him. As the limo drove off, Chris, Razor, T-Bone, Amy, and SpongeBob continued on with their search.

_You know like he was waiting for us to come up to him and ask him to come back home…but we looked everywhere…and we talked with everybody. But no one heard of Danny Fenton…_

SpongeBob was getting his shoes shined and he asked the guy who was shining if he had seen Danny by doing an impression of Danny shooting ecto-rays. But the guy just shook his head.

_No body…_

SpongeBob angrily threw the cloth into the guy's face before walking off…

_Funny thing was…he probably was right under our nose in fact…or should I say we were under his…_

The group was once again taking a break. They had been searching for a while, but were no where near to finding Danny. Chris happen to glance over at Razor and frowned slightly. The thing was she was really growing fond of him…something about this kat always made her wonder. However, she never was able to fully see his whole face…and she really wanted to know…

"Um Razor…" Chris suddenly said, making the rust-colored kat to glance over, "I can't help but feel a little uncomfortable about not seeing your whole face…do you think you can show me…I mean, Amy and SpongeBob already know I'm sure…"

"Well…" Razor rubbed his neck.

"It's ok, I won't tell anyone…" Chris smiled weakly.

Razor stared into her hazel eyes, and gave in, "Ok…I guess…" Razor slowly took off his helmet, and then his black bandana.

Chris gasped in her mind; she wasn't sure what made her heart skip a beat…but seeing Razor's non covered face made her blood rush slightly to her face. She had seen cute guys before…but they were human. And yes, Razor was a kat, but for a kat like him…he was really handsome for one.

"So…this is what you look like?" Chris asked, trying to calm her rushing heart.

"Yeah…my real name is Jake Clawson, while my partner T-Bone's name is Chance Furlong," Razor nodded.

"Wow…you look cut- I mean, you look really cool…" Chris smiled and turned away so she can hide her blush.

Razor stared after her while T-Bone smirked, seeing the whole thing; the bigger tom started to nudge his smaller buddy's side, "Ha, ha…looks like someone's godda a crush on someone!" T-Bone mocked.

"T-Bone!" Razor cried, shoving T-Bone away slightly; however, as he put his bandana and helmet on, he could feel his face turning red slightly.

But T-Bone could be right…

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the air was Plankton. He flew through signs since he was looking for Chris and the others. He took out a telescope and looked through it, "Ah ha! There you are!" Plankton began to laugh evilly as he put the telescope away, "Enemy target below, I am going to get a closer look!"

He zoomed down and flew into a few bushes; Amy gasped hearing the rustle, "Huh? What was that?" She asked, glancing back making the others look over as well.

Plankton crawled out of the bushes and took out a knife; he smirked evilly as he laughed, "Complete… annihilation this time…" Plankton walked behind a big figure that stood in front of the building where the group was sitting in front of.

Chris sighed, "Oh come on guys…we rested long enough…they're counting on us back at home you know!"

"Well if you ask me…" Amy sighed.

"We didn't," SpongeBob rolled his eyes when Amy gasped,

"Oh my gosh…"

"What is it Amy?" Chris asked as the pink hedgehog rushed over slightly toward the building.

"It's him!" Amy cried, pointing.

"Who?" SpongeBob asked he and the others turned; they saw the large figure that had lights looked just like…Danny!

"No wonder we couldn't find him! He's changed his name!" Amy said as everyone realized the rose hedgehog was right!

"Of course! Why didn't I see this before?" Razor cried slapping his forehead, "Danny changed his name to the--"

"Let me guess," T-Bone interrupted, "The Phantom?"

"Bingo…" Razor smiled.

"You're right…why didn't you see that before?" T-Bone asked rolling his eyes.

* * *

Inside the building was a bunch of fangirls and they all gasped when they heard, "Ladies and gentlemen…The Phantom!" an announcer stated as the curtain on the stage went up showing four boys dancing.

_Danny may have stopped singing to bring up the sun…but he didn't let that good voice of his go to waste…so he took up singing like a pop star…_

Suddenly, coming through another set of curtains was Danny himself; he was dressed in a dark blue shirt that showed a lot of his chest, and he wore blue jeans, with his old red and white sneakers.

Danny: _**Let me be your ghost**_

_**And let me roost with you**_

The girls screamed for Danny.

_**Let me be your ghost**_

_**Let me hear your sweet voice coo**_

_**Girl, you've thrown me for a loop**_

_**Well your the number one chick in this**_

_**Chicken coop**_

The girls screamed more.

_Danny was a star…_

_**I wanna rock, rock-a-doodle you (I wanna rock)**_

_**Rock, rock till the day is through**_

_**I wanna rock, rock-a-doodle through the night (I wanna rock)**_

_**Rock, rock till the mornin' light**_

_**Well, it ain't right to rock alone**_

_**It takes two, I do believe**_

_**I wanna rock-a-doodle doodle to you (To you)**_

_**Like you rock-a-doodle doodle to me (Rock-a-doodle, rock-a-doodle)**_

Danny held his hand out to a girl who fainted.

_**I wanna rock-a-doodle doodle to you (To you)**_

_**Like you rock-a-doodle doodle to me (Rock-a-doodle, doodle to me)**_

Danny threw his red scarf into the crowd, and the girls screamed as they each tried to grab it or at least touch it.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in a room overlooking the stage, was a girl of 14 with curly brown hair, aqua eyes, wearing a pink long sleeved shirt, a short sleeved blue outside jacket, dark blue jeans, and brown shoes. Her name was Miley Stewart, also known as Hannah Montana the major pop star. And right now, she looked pissed just seeing Danny sing onstage, so she stuck her tongue out at him.

_But not everyone liked The Phantom. Miley here was jealous of him…_

She walked over to a man with long light purple hair that covered half his face, one brown eye, wearing a red and white business suit. He was called Maximillion Pegasus, who's the founder for the Pegasus Palace where Danny and Miley performed. He was really rich.

"Business is really booming…" Pegasus smirked as Miley folded her arms.

"Yeah that's great…so Pegasus I'm wondering…when do I get it?" Miley asked.

Pegasus sighed, "Oh come on Miley girl…stop bothering me with this rant…you have to go on in two minutes!"

As Pegasus walked over to winder, Miley followed with a frustrated sigh, "But I'm WAY too good for the chorus! Sweet nibblets! What does he have that I lack?!"

Pegasus laughed as he joked, "A voice!"

Miley glared at him before she and her boss glanced back down to watch Danny perform.

_**I wanna rock, rock-a-doodle you (I wanna rock)**_

_**Rock, rock till the day is through**_

_**I wanna rock, rock-a-doodle through the night (I wanna rock)**_

_**Rock, rock till the mornin' light**_

As Danny continued to rock the house,

_Fortunely for us, Miley was a lot smarter than she sounded…not to mention a lot nicer too…she just didn't know that yet…_

_**Well, it ain't right to rock alone**_

_**It takes two, I do believe**_

_**I wanna rock-a-doodle doodle to you (To you)**_

_**Like you rock-a-doodle doodle to me**_

_**(Rock-a-doodle, rock-a-doodle, rock-a-doodle-doodle to me)**_

Miley tapped her foot impatiently as Pegasus walked over to a dresser that held CDs, "Look Miley girl, when I found Danny boy, he was a nobody…nobody wanted him, nobody cared about the poor ghost kid…" Pegasus sprayed a CD with gold paint, "But I picked him out of the good, and now look at him…"

Back on stage, Danny indeed looks much happier as he continued to sing to the crowd.

_**Well, it ain't right to rock alone**_

_**It takes two, I do believe**_

"Everybody starts in the chorus, Miley girl," Pegasus laughed as Miley rolled her eyes, "Of course…you could give up show business…"

Miley gasped, "You've got to be kidding me!"

_**I wanna rock-a-doodle doodle to you (To you)**_

_**Just like you rock-a-doodle doodle to me (Rock-a-doodle, rock-a-doodle)**_

_**I wanna rock-a-doodle doodle to you (To you)**_

_**Just like you rock-a-doodle doodle to me (Rock-a-doodle-doodle to me)**_

As the song ended, the crowd went wild, "Thanks, thank you very much! I enjoyed it!" Danny shouted.

* * *

Back outside…

"Ok, now that we found and know where Danny is…how are we going to even see him?" Chris asked.

Plankton smirked as he started to toward the group who didn't notice the small guy, "Ladies and gentlemen, The Phantom is now leaving…" The announcer stated, and the door to the building flew open upon Plankton.

"Ow!" He cried as the red carpet went over him, and the crowd gathered around as Danny along with Pegasus's body guards came walking out to push away the crowd so Danny and Pegasus can get through.

_**Outta the way!**_

_**Move it! Move it! Move it! Move it!**_

Chris tried to push through the crowd and wave at Danny, but it was no use, "Danny! Over here!" She cried, but the ghost kid didn't hear her.

_**Don't touch the star**_

_**Try, you won't get very far**_

_**We'll bounce you once, bounce you twice**_

_**If you get outta line, we're not very nice**_

_**We'll bounce, bounce you all over the place!**_

_**Bounce! Bounce! Bounce! Bounce!**_

_**If we don't like your face!**_

The bodyguards stood in front of the huge helicopter of where Danny and Pegasus were going to go in.

_**Get away from the star!**_

_**Move it! Move it! Move it! Move it! Move it!**_

_**Don't try to get through**_

_**Cause we're waiting to bounce on you!**_

_Danny was a star alright…but it's hard being happy without friends…even if you are famous…I was sure he would be awfully glad to us…if only we could figure a way to get near him…_

As the helicopter flew off into the sky, Plankton crawled out from under the blanket looking really dizzy and run over, "Aggravation…" he moaned as he collapsed.

* * *

Up in the helicopter…

"Really!" Pegasus cried as he was playing golf; inside the helicopter was a mini golf course, while Danny lay on a soft pillow of the golf cart, "What I can get for you Danny boy? You name anything! It can be anything you want! Just name it and it's yours!"

As Pegasus hit the ball, it bounced off the walls, while Danny just sighed, "Thanks…but I doubt you can give me whatever I want…"

Pegasus took note of the tone of his voice and walked over, "What's going on with you?"

"Me?" Danny laughed weakly, "Nothing! It's just…well…" He sighed as he turned away, "I don't know…guess I'm feeling a little lonely that's all…"

Pegasus laughed, "Lonely?!" He couldn't believe this! "There's 20,000 people screaming your name and you're lonely?!" Pegasus hit another golf ball which went sailing out of a window which broke the glass, "I love this boy…"

Danny shook his head, "Yeah well back at home…I had pretty good friends…Razor…T-Bone…"

As Pegasus drove the golf cart he glanced back at the ghost boy, "Hey, you told me what they did to you on the farm…come on…they don't love you…" Pegasus stopped the golf cart and spoke into a walkie talkie, "Murray and Burke…give us a row…" Suddenly the helicopter went on one side, causing Pegasus and Danny to go through the door; but luckily, Pegasus gripped the gold cart behind them while he held Danny, "See that?!" He pointed to the crowd of people below who had formed a heart, "They love you!"

Burke and Murray steered the helicopter back upright, and Pegasus pulled himself and Danny back inside. Then Pegasus steered the golf cart to the back of helicopter where there was a small spa and room for Danny to enjoy.

"You are incredible…The Phantom," Pegasus stated as he talked into the walkie talkie again, "Boys, get us out of here…" He then called into his phone, "Hello Miley girl? I think I can get you out of the chorus…"

* * *

_Meanwhile…back at home…_

It was still raining of course…and in the house, Ron, Kim and the others were still floating in the metal boat Razor and T-Bone made; the flashlight Ron held was going out, "She's fading fast, KP! How many more batteries do we have left?" Ron asked, looking scared.

"Just these two, Ron," Kim sighed, shaking her head.

"Oh no…" Ron sighed, when the phone rang, which was floating on a box, "Yipe!" Ron cried, since the ring caught him by surprise; he jumped from the boat on a wax figure of a woman and then onto the box, answering the phone, "Who is it? What do you want? We got an emergency here?! Yeah, yeah…Chris…anybody here named Chris?"

"I'm Chris…the hum-I mean the she-kat," Chris answered, since she was in the phone booth with Razor, T-Bone, Amy, and SpongeBob waiting outside, "Who's this?"

"Ron! Ron Stoppable!" Ron said, and turned to Kim, "It's the she-kat babe!"

"Ron! The light is going out fast!" Kim said, looking slightly scared.

"The light is going out fast!" Ron repeated into the phone, "Now hurry up! We need Danny quick!"

"We're going to be there as soon as we can!" Chris said, hearing the panic tone in Ron's voice.

"Ron!" Kim cried.

"Yeah I'm coming! Sorry Chris baby! I godda go!" Ron threw the phone in the air before rushing back to the boat.

"Ron! Wait! What about my family! Are they alright?!" Chris asked as the phone began to lift into toward the roof, "Ron? Ron?! Ron!!"

It was Freakshow who was pulling the phone up…uh oh…he laughed evilly as he put the phone to his ear, "Hello, my dear? It's the Freak," Freakshow stated as his ghost minions cackled, "I have some rather…bad news I am afraid…" He cleared his throat before continuing, "When this call is expired, so will your friends…so ta ta, bye!" Freakshow cut the line.

Chris gasped when she heard the phone go, "The number you have dialed is no longer in service…"

"Oh no…" Chris moaned.

A song started to play as Freakshow and his ghost minions watched as the light fade away.

Freakshow: _**Tweedle le de**_

Ghost Minions:_** Tweedle le de**_

Freakshow:_** They're running out**_

Ghost Minions:_** They're running out**_

Freakshow:_** They're running out of batteries!**_

Ghost Minions:_** Of batteries!**_

Ron threw more batteries to Kim and Rufus; Rufus quickly put the batteries in and Kim determinedly pointed the flashlight up.

Both:_** Hahahahahahaha! No batteries!**_

A bright light hit the villains hard and they retreated…for now…


	7. Ch6 Hannah Montana meets The Phantom

_**Rock A Ghost**_

awesome! got this next chapter up! btw, Erin, I'm not mad at you, so you don't really have to say sorry a lot. just next time, you godda make sure your stories are ALOT different that's all. it makes the story more interesting. not to mention a lot more fun to read. but I do wish you luck! everyone else please enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

_Chapter 6: Hannah Montana meets The Phantom_

Meanwhile back in the city, Pegasus's limo drove down the street and inside was Pegasus and Danny; the mobile phone rang and Pegasus picked up, "Hello? Oh hi boss," Pegasus smiled and listened to the other end when he got a confused look on his face, "You're saying a she-kat, the SWAT Kats you hate, the sponge, and pink hedgehog?" Pegasus smirked in amusement, "What is this? Some kind of a joke?"

Then we see the guy who Pegasus is talking to and it's none other than Freakshow himself…duh…Freakshow was polishing his Scepter while he was talking Pegasus, "I don't think it's funny, Pegasus. They want to bring Danny, back home. Now you and I both know we won't like that, since he makes me miserable and he makes you lots of money."

"Right boss, so what should I do about them?" Pegasus questioned now serious.

"Your ghost kid thinks they don't want him back home, well that's good," Freakshow chuckled darkly, "All you have to do is make sure, he KEEPS thinking that. It's not good that the she-kat and her friends should talk to the ghost boy. Understand?"

"Yes, thank you very much," Pegasus laughed along with Freakshow, "This has been most…enlightened…"

Pegasus hung up the phone as he sat back and relaxed with a smile that told us was up to no good…

* * *

Later, outside Pegasus's Palace…there were a bunch of signs hanging from the door that said: No kats. No sea sponges. And No Hedgehogs.

Everyone outside we're getting dressed as fish to go inside while the announcer said, "You want to see The Phantom, you must wear your fish costumes! Remember, no kats, sponges, or hedgehogs."

Inside, Chris and the others were dressed as fish to hide themselves. And right now, Chris was writing a apolgie note, while SpongeBob ate, and Razor, T-Bone, and Amy were watching Chris write.

"Dear Danny, we're sorry. We really are. Please come home. Your friends," Chris signed her name and then shoved the paper to the others, "Come on guys, you godda sign this."

Razor signed his name, then T-Bone, and Amy as well. Chris pushed the paper to SpongeBob who became annoyed they are disturbing him from him eating, "Must you bother me while I dine?"

"SpongeBob, sign this!" Amy said, pointing at the paper.

SpongeBob ignored as he talked to his lasagna, "Oh lasagna! Where have you been all my life?!"

"Um SpongeBob?" Razor tried to say, but SpongeBob ignored him too.

"Let me try this, Razor," T-Bone growled in frustration, "Hey SpongeBob!!" SpongeBob jumped at the tone of T-Bone's voice, "Sign the darn paper!"

"Ok, ok!" SpongeBob said as he took the pen and signed the paper, "There! Happy?!"

"Maybe," T-Bone rolled his eyes as the waiter came walking up to them.

"Excuse me sir," Amy said, taking notice of him, "Will you please see the Phantom gets this?"

"Yeah, it's VERY important," Chris nodded.

"Oh and waiter! Could you please get me more soda?! This stuff wastes a lot!" SpongeBob ordered, when he dropped his soda down his fish outfit, causing it to fall off; the waiter glared at SpongeBob noticing he was sponge.

"Get me the boss," The waiter growled into the microphone.

* * *

Meanwhile Pegasus has got done explaining his plan to Miley who was now dressed as her alter-ego Hannah Montana; she was wearing a red long sleeved shirt with green tips, black shirt underneath, brown belt, dark blue jeans, and brown cowboy boots. She placed her blonde wig over her tightly bun curly brown hair and turned looking slightly guilty.

"I don't know, Pegasus…it sounds bad to me," She stated as she turned back to the mirror to put on makeup.

"Come on, Miley Girl, it's only a little bad…not a BIG bad," Pegasus smiled, "Look, the poor boy is lonely, he needs a friend, and that bad she-kat wants to steal him away, you don't want that do you?"

On stage, the lights came on showing a great scene of a sunken ship; the announcer cried, "Ladies and gentlemen! Pegasus's Palace presents…The Phantom!"

And suddenly, green mist appeared and out came Danny this time dressed in a white and red shirt, which had a TP symbol on the left side, "Thanks, thanks a lot!" Danny greeted as the audience cheered for him.

"Would you check that out!" T-Bone pointed as Razor, Chris, and Amy gawked; SpongeBob just continued eating taking no notice of Danny.

"Danny?" Amy whispered.

Danny: _**Well down in Tupelo**_

_**I was so alone**_

_**I never had no money**_

_**Had no honey to call my own**_

As Danny sang, a hole appeared in front of him and out popped four guys dressed in sea star costumes.

_**That's why I'm treasure hunting**_

_**Treasure hunting for my love**_

Sea Stars:_** He's treasure hunting for his love**_

Danny:_** Well I've been everywhere**_

_**Searching high and low**_

_**But I ain't found no rainbow yet**_

_**That has a pot of gold**_

Danny threw his scarf to the crowd and the girls tore it up to at least touch it, "You know, I think he's gotten better with his dance moves," Amy giggled.

"What are you doing, Chris?" Razor suddenly asked seeing Chris fold the paper into an airplane.

"Something I learned in school, Razor," Chris answered.

"You went to school?" SpongeBob suddenly asked.

"Well doesn't anyone?" Chris asked, shrugging when the group heard a hey beside them; they glanced up to see one of the guards holding up a paper that said: No kats, sponges, or hedgehogs.

"You boys are dead meat!" The guard known as Gantu smirked as he ripped up the paper; he and the other guards grabbed for the group who tried to get away.

Chris threw the paper airplane toward Danny while crying, "Danny!"

Danny: _**Good King Neptune**_

_**He said he'd help me find my treasure**_

_**Far below the sea **_

Sea Stars:_** far below the sea**_

Danny:_** He introduced me to every single pretty mermaid**_

_**But neither one hit the jackpot with me**_

However, the airplane missed Danny and ended up being stuck in the mouth of one of the moving sharks that moved around above the stage. Chris groaned when she and the others were grabbed again. Gantu smirked thinking he got them, however, as he pulled the fish costumes out from under the table, that's all he had gotten…the costumes.

Chris, Razor, T-Bone, Amy, and SpongeBob had managed to get away and started to ride on a costume wheel cart, "Razor!" Chris cried, since she didn't get on yet.

"Grab my paw!" Razor said, and Chris did; Razor pulled Chris on and they wheeled right by Hannah and Pegasus who didn't notice them.

"Ok, I'll do this…but…you promise to the greatest country NO ONE is going to get hurt?" Hannah asked.

"No one gets hurt, you just do the number, make him happy, and keep him away from that evil she-kat!" Pegasus nodded as Hannah sighed.

Suddenly, coming up to them to get on stage was Chris, T-Bone, and SpongeBob dressed as lobsters. T-Bone who was still trying to get used to the costume tripped and fell on top of Chris and SpongeBob, "T-Bone!" Chris groaned.

"Sorry!" T-Bone growled.

Pegasus noticed them and cried, "Hey! There are no lobsters in this number!" He turned and shouted, "Get them out of here!" Two guards called Skulker and Technus rushed over, however Pegasus stopped them, "Wait! Don't interrupt the show, huh?" Pegasus put shark heads on Skulker and Technus.

Danny: (Chris watched as Danny started continued to sing) _**I got that treasure hunting fever**_

_**That treasure's all I'm thinking of**_

_**Thinking of, thinking of, thinking of**_

Suddenly, the trio gasped to see Skulker and Technus coming at them. T-Bone and SpongeBob rushed off with Skulker chasing them; Chris climbed the rails with Technus following her.

_**Well I got treasure hunting fever**_

Sea Stars: _**Yeah, yeah**_

Inside the booth that controlled the special effects onstage, Amy and Razor glanced at all the buttons, "Which one?" Amy asked.

Danny: _**Well I got treasure hunting fever**_

Sea Stars: _**Yeah, yeah**_

Razor thought for a second and smirked a Razor smirk as he pushed a button and the sharks lifted upwards toward Chris and Technus.

Danny: _**Well I got treasure hunting fever**_

Sea Stars: _**Yeah, yeah**_

Chris jumped onto the shark with the paper airplane, while Technus jumped on the one behind it. She grabbed and smiled.

Danny: (While Skulker chased T-Bone and SpongeBob by him and the Sea Stars) _**Well I got treasure hunting fever**_

_**For love!**_

Technus jumped onto the shark occupied by Chris and grabbed a part of her lobster outfit as she tried to ignore him and watched as the sharks lowered by Razor and toward Danny.

Sea Stars: _**Got that treasure hunting fever**_

Danny: _**Yeah I got that treasure hunting fever**_

Chris pushed the note into Danny's hand as she went by.

_**For love!**_

The audience cheered as Danny took notice of the note in his hand and stared at in confusion, "Now!" Pegasus pushed Hannah onstage as another song came on; Hannah glanced at the audience and made it seem like her stumble was part of the act and she twirled toward Danny who stared at her.

Suddenly, she grabbed both sides of his face and kissed him; when she pulled away, he looked both stunned and embarrassed.

Hannah: _**Deep, deep the trouble you're in**_

Danny gulped as Hannah smiled at the look on his face, which slowly turned to love-struck.

_**I'll throw you to the sharks and you can't swim**_

Hannah took the note from Danny and hid it behind her back, which the others who had manage to get away from Skulker and Technus saw this take place, "Awe crud!" T-Bone smacked his face.

"Great…" Razor sighed as Chris groaned; SpongeBob stuck his tongue out in disgust.


	8. Ch7 Kiss and Coo

_**Rock A Ghost**_

Awesome! here's another chapter for you people to enjoy! I hope you love it! please read and review! last time, Danny or better known as The Phantom meets Hannah Montana! but now let's see what happens...

* * *

_Chapter 7: Kiss and Coo_

Later, on top of a building stood a small farm. And sitting in a tree's large swing that was really a couch was Danny and Miley. Miley told Danny about her double life how she's Hannah Montana. And Danny told her about his life as the ghost boy Danny Phantom. Pretty soon, they were hanging out together on the swing, singing a song.

_Well, you can take the boy out of his home, but you can't take the home out of the boy. Danny had a place to remind him of the home he left behind. Trouble was with Miley on the scene, he wasn't feeling lonely for us anymore. Which is exactly Pegasus wanted; cause that's what Freakshow wanted._

One of Pegasus's goons was in the tree, and pouring some Coke Cola in a few bottles. He then lowered smirking.

_There was just one problem with their plan; Miley was ONLY supposed to pretend to fall in love with Danny. But she was falling in love for real, and THAT can change the heart of a sensation pop star like her._

Miley: (takes a bottle of coke and pours it into Danny's mouth since he was laying her lap) _**Love has said hello**_

_**You don't know**_

_**What that means**_

_**Really means to me**_

Meanwhile, on top of another building across the one from Danny and Miley are on is Chris and the others; T-Bone sighed in frustration, "Oh forget it…I think we lost him…"

Chris glared at the tabby kat, "What are you talking about, T-Bone? He's over there! Are you blind?"

"No, no! He's a thousands THOUSAND miles away!" T-Bone replied, "Get it?"

"Huh?" Chris was confused.

Amy sighed romantically, "Isn't romantic?" She leaned to the side and ended up leaning on Razor who stared down at the rose hedgehog, "When two people fall in love, they lose all the reason…"

Razor quirked an eyebrow as he blushed wondering if that's true since he…well; he glanced at Chris before turning away in embarrassment. SpongeBob on the other hand was feeling bored, not to mention disgusted at all the romance, "Ugh, enough of this mush! Let's go eat!"

"Eat?!" Chris cried, "How can you think of food at a time like this?!"

SpongeBob suddenly hugged Chris's knees, "Krabby Patties!"

Chris kicked SpongeBob away as she shouted, "Danny! Danny!"

Back at the lovely couple, Danny and Miley were talking to one another, "You know Miley, when I left my home…I felt really down, cause I wasn't sure how people would treat me since I'm you know…half ghost…"

"Danny!" Chris's voice rang, but Danny didn't seem to hear her.

Miley frowned, "You're worried people will call you a freak?"

Danny sighed, "Yeah…the friends I had back at my farm…they accepted me…but because they…well, laughed at me…I thought I lost the only friends I had…"

"Gee…I'm really sorry…" Miley said sympathy in her voice.

Danny suddenly smiled, "Yeah but now that I'm with you…I don't feel alone anymore…thanks Miley…" He hugged her as she smiled.

"I should be thanking you…I mean; I NEVER thought I meet a boy who knows what it's like to live a double life…" Miley said, "So…thank YOU."

"Danny!!" Chris cried again, but the couple didn't hear as they started to sing again.

Danny & Miley: _**This song is our treasure**_

_**That we'll share our whole life through**_

Back with Chris and the gang, "DANNY!!" Chris screamed, but no response still.

"Sorry, Chris, but I just don't think we're no match for the double life pop sensation Hannah Montana," T-Bone chuckled.

"Oh yeah?!" Chris challenged as she started marching off in a huff.

"Where are you going, Chris?" Razor asked as he and the others got up to follow.

"Well if I can't talk to Mr. Phantom, I'll talk to Miss Montana!" Chris said, with a shrug and continued to walk.

Danny & Miley: _**As I kiss and coo**_

_**Kiss, kiss and coo-a with you**_

Chorus: _**Kiss and coo with you**_

Miley leaned over and kissed Danny softly; he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer while she wrapped her arms around his neck. They continued to kiss in the moonlight both happy to be together.

* * *

Meanwhile, the news was going on about how the storm was getting worst. Newspapers went around telling about harsh the rain was.

"Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Mysterious rain is spreading!" One of the newspapers boy cried.

"Sun don't shine for farmers!" Another cried.

A newspaper man in a truck threw another stack of newspapers on the ground. One page was torn and blew a ways and landed near Chris and her group; she read out loud, "Hannah Montana co-stars in The Phantom's new picture," She glance behind her to see big gates with a sign that said: 'Pegasus's Palace.' "Forget it…I think I'm too small to get over those dumb gates…"

"Well I'm not," Amy said with a spark in her green eyes.

"I don't think you have to," Razor suddenly stated as everyone glanced over.

"What do you mean?" Chris inquired.

Razor pointed to a small trailer with a small sign that said: 'Hannah's Trailer' "I think that's her trailer over there…"

* * *

Inside, Miley was dressed as Hannah Montana and putting the last touches on herself while singing softly.

Chris snuck inside and peeked around the big mirror while Hannah was spraying herself with perfume.

Hannah: _**You get the best of both worlds**_

_**Chill out, take it slow**_

"Um…" Chris cleared her throat, "Excuse me Hannah Montana…"

"Rock out the show?!" Hannah gasped on the lyrics, causing a puff of perfume to get at Chris; Chris gasped and realized she was allergic to the perfume. Hannah turned toward her, "Yeah, you wanted something?"

"Um…Miss Montana…I…I!" Chris started to sneeze harshly.

"Oh my gosh!" Hannah said slightly disgusted and grabbed for a tissue; Chris continued to sneeze, "Gee I'm so sorry about that! There…" She handed Chris the tissue and Chris sneezed before sighing with relief, "Ok…now that you got your sinuses problem out of the way, what are you doing in my dressing room?"

Chris turned to Hannah as she threw away the tissues saying, "Please Hannah, you are the only one who can help us. We need to talk to Danny…" Chris suddenly stepped on a trashcan, getting her foot caught in it and tried to take off as Hannah gasped at realization who Chris was, "I mean The Phantom! So we can convince to come home and…"

"Wait a minute…wait a minute…Sweet nibblets!" Hannah cried as Chris continued to get the trash can off, "You're that bad she-kat Pegasus told me to watch out for!"

"Bad? Who said I was bad? I'm not bad," Chris said smiling.

Hannah rushed over to a vase full of flowers as Chris stared, "Ok, you better get the heck outta here or I'm going to start screaming…"

"But…" Chris was cut off by Hannah screaming and throwing a vase at her; whom she manage to dodge, "I just wanted talk to…"

She trailed off and started for the door while Hannah continued to scream; Chris manages to take off the trashcan and ran outside. She continued to run and ran under a large truck where Razor, T-Bone, SpongeBob (who is eating…surprised :D) and Amy. Chris ended up tripping onto Razor.

"I'm guessing it didn't go so well," Razor said, smiling even though he was blushing slightly at the current position he and Chris were.

"Um…what happened?" Chris asked as SpongeBob had finished eating his Krabby Patty.

"Ah…she's a woman," SpongeBob shrugged as Razor helped Chris sit up.

Amy became furious at this, "What?! Argh!! That's the last straw! You want me to use my hammer on you?!" She took out her hammer and waved it threaten at SpongeBob while T-Bone chuckled.

"I wasn't talking to you," SpongeBob said, when the truck above them drove off and a large thick rope net surrounded the group catching them and caused them to hang above from the ceiling.

The group gasped in surprise and saw Pegasus chuckling with his minions smirking up at the helpless group, "Well, well…the pretty she-kat, the SWAT Kats, the sea sponge, and the hedgehog!" Pegasus chuckled as two minions took away T-Bone and Razor's Glovatrixs, "We meet at last…"

"Let us go!" Chris cried in anger, but Pegasus just laughed.

"Bruce, take them to the trailer," Pegasus ordered as Hannah peeked out from her trailer's window and saw Chris and the others in a net, "Lock them up, and make sure The Phantom doesn't know any of this."

Hannah covered the window with a curtain and turned away, looking VERY guilty, "Sweet nibblets…what have I done?" She whispered.


	9. Ch8 Escaping

_**Rock A Ghost**_

Yay! another chapter! I will be able to finish this story! anyway, last time, we left off with Hannah feeling guilty and Chris, Razor, T-Bone, SpongeBob, and Amy have all been captured by Pegasus! now what will happen?! read to find out!

* * *

_Chapter 8: Escaping_

Soon inside Pegasus's trailer was Chris, Razor, T-Bone, SpongeBob, and Amy all tied together while hanging upside down from the ceiling fan and their mouths were gagged with cloth.

Gantu shut the door behind him and he laughed as he kicked away a trash can; Plankton was flying above and he noticed the big whale like alien as he said, "No more kats, sponges, or hedgehogs!"

"Ah ha!" Plankton said as Gantu walked off; the algae guy started to fly at high speed toward the huge trailer.

_Now I got admit, when bad guys go, Plankton, Freakshow's littlest minion has a bark worst than his bite._

Plankton slid on top of trailer and the group watched the fire line from inside go by them and they saw Plankton land in the pool. There was a window that showed the inside of the pool so Plankton peeked through the window and smirked evilly.

"Oh boy…" He said evilly as Chris, Razor, T-Bone, SpongeBob, and Amy stare at him all helpless.

_Still he was a nuisance. And as we all were tied up at the moment, we weren't that happy to see him…_

The group started to swing back and forth as Plankton swam out of the pool and went to the roof door; he started going through various objects but none of them was what he wanted.

"Oh come on!" Plankton growled as he saw the next object was a fork; finally he saw a can opener and he went, "Ah ha!" he started to open the metal roof door while singing.

Chris, Razor, T-Bone, SpongeBob, and Amy all glance at each other before they started to struggle harder to get free before Plankton can get in. But it was no use. The ropes were too tight.

Plankton: _**Oh ma…I missed your apple pie**_

_**Ma, I missed your stew**_

_**Oh ma I missed you!**_

Plankton got the part open and he smiled, "Ah ha!" He took a stick and opened the WHOLE door. (which is strange since he shouldn't do it in the first place…) "Look at that!" Plankton threw the door up and he tied a rope around his waist while tying it to a pot with a cactus in it; he then put the stick under the pot and on the rim of the door opening, "Look at that! Anticipation!"

The door suddenly slammed down right on not only Plankton's head, but the stick too, causing the pot to go up in the air. Plankton managed to get his head free, but since he was tied with the pot, it fell through the opening he made and he fell inside the trailer. The pot was shot back up through the hole by the couch. Plankton screamed in pain as the dead pelt Tiger's head went on his head. But he got free again and the pot crashed right on top of him.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Danny and Hannah were on a motorcycle and pretending they were driving through a neighborhood, although they weren't really. Danny was signing happily while Hannah had a depressed guilty look on her face.

"Cut!" Pegasus suddenly called, and everything stopped; Pegasus got up from his director's chair and shouted up to a big tom kat wearing a hat that covered his eyes and a shorter kat with one big eye and small eye, "Burke, Murray, what's with the snow?!" Burke and Murray were on top of the stage and were making fake snow, "Take 5, everybody, and Miss Montana, how about a smile? It's supposed to be summer!"

Danny helped Hannah from the motorcycle and she walked back of the stage motioning Danny to follow, "Danny I need to talk to you for a minute."

Danny laughed as he followed his girlfriend, "Don't mind him, I think you're doing great."

Hannah shook her head as she took out the note she took away from Danny before, "Yeah but…"

"Hey," Danny grabbed the note as he continued, "No buts about it-"

Hannah cut him off as she grabbed the note back, "Danny ya don't understand…I did something really stupid and terrible and I godda tell ya…"

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked confused and Hannah sighed as she opened the note and handed it to Danny; he recognizes the signatures except the one Chris made, "Razor, T-Bone, SpongeBob, Amy?" He turned to Hannah who looked guilty, "Miley, where did you get this?"

"From you…the night when we first met…" Hannah answered rubbing her arm.

"So…they were here?" Danny asked, frowning.

"They're still here…" Hannah corrected, frowning.

Danny stared at the note and turned to Hannah, "I don't understand…why didn't you ever tell me?"

Suddenly, a sword went through the screen, separating Danny and Hannah which made them both gasped as they both jumped back, "Cause she _wasn't _suppose to!" Pegasus said, coming around the corner; it was obvious he had heard the whole conversation.

"Uh oh…" Hannah gulped as Pegasus chuckled.

"Destiny Hope Stewart…I am disappointed with you…I told you to entertain him…" Pegasus put his hand under her chin causing her to look back up at him, "Not educate him…"

"Entertain me?" Danny repeated, and he glared at Pegasus in suspicion, "What is going on here?!"

"Calm down, Phantom Boy…your friends are just fine," Pegasus assured Danny.

"No they aren't, Danny!" Hannah suddenly said, "He's got them tied up in-"

Pegasus became angry and slapped Hannah to the ground as he cried, "Shut up!"

"Miley!" Danny cried out as Hannah rubbed her sore cheek where she was struck and she shook her head while her long blond wig covered some her face.

Since Danny was already in his ghost form he flew at Pegasus and pined him to the ground; he was both angry and upset since Pegasus struck his girlfriend AND that his friends were in danger.

"Where are they?!" Danny demanded, but he was forced off of Pegasus by Gantu and Skulker, "What did you do them?!"

"Don't hurt him, boys," Pegasus said as he sat up, "He's got a movie to make…"

"Yeah?! Well I'm not making ANYTHING with you!" Danny snapped trying to get out of the minions' grip on him.

Pegasus chuckled as he got to his feet, "Oh but Phantom Boy…I put a lot of money into this movie…I don't want to lose my money…" He walked over to Danny with a smirk, "And I'm sure you don't want to lose your friends…like the SWAT Kats who probably understand what you go through of trying to be the hero all the time like them…"

"That's blackmail, dude!" Danny retorted.

"That's show business, kid!" Pegasus snapped back, "Make up!!"

* * *

"Here ya pretty she-kat…" Plankton laughed; he managed to recover from his early accident and he got on top of a TV which was near Chris and the others.

"No way…" Chris said, since she managed to get her gag off.

Plankton just laughed as he leaned back with the knife in his hand and didn't notice the cord behind him until it struck it and electricity went through him, "OW!!" Plankton screamed and tried to get his knife free of the cord, but it got tangled.

Plankton was thrown back into a bunk bed and then he gripped a vacuum cleaner; because of the electricity, it started to run and Plankton let go of it and went onto T-Bone's leg which caused the fan they all were hanging from started to go at high speed and the rope gave away. The group fell onto the bed below and onto a couch. Plankton landed on the bed and the fan's blades fell toward him; he screamed as the fan's blades fell upon him and the bunk bed went back into the wall.

"Crud…glad I ain't him…" T-Bone said as soon as he spit out his gag.

* * *

Back the studio, Danny and Hannah were getting back on the motorcycle.

"Stand by…" Gantu said.

"Stand by!" Murray mocked.

"Quiet on the set," Gantu continued.

"Quiet on the set!" Murray said again.

"Hey! Shut up!!" Gantu shouted annoyed.

"Danny…I'm really sorry…" Hannah whispered, and she meant it since she loved this boy with all her heart.

"Hush…I'm trying to think of a plan…" Danny ordered and Hannah nodded; as the scene started to work again, Danny whispered, "Where are they anyway?"

"In Pegasus's trailer outside…" Hannah whispered back.

"Marker…Phantom Goes Crazy Take 2!" Technus said.

Danny glanced at Hannah before glancing in front of him and he saw the door that led inside the studio was open, "Oh yeah…" He smirked; he glanced down at the motorcycle and said, "I wonder if this motorcycle is a prop…" He said to Hannah, "Hang on, Miley!"

Danny then started the motorcycle for real and Hannah screamed while she manage to hang onto her wig as she and Danny speed off the stage, "That's not in the script!" Pegasus shouted as the teens manage to get through the door before the minions who were pushing the doors shut so they wouldn't go through, "Don't just stand there!" Pegasus cried seeing Technus and Skulker were both acting stupid, "Stop and catch those teens!"

"There it is!" Hannah pointed as Danny drove toward the trailer.

Inside, T-Bone who was bigger than the others was dragging them around while trying to avoid Plankton with only a baking pan, "Hold still!" Plankton ordered as T-Bone rushed over toward the door that led outside, "Ah ha! Got you now!"

"Ah!" Hannah cried, as her wig came off and onto Danny covering his eyes from seeing, "Danny! Watch out!"

"Whoa!" Danny cried as he took the wig off and the two teens crashed through the window, pushing Plankton into a pissed off fish's bowl.

"Ok Plankton! You are toast!" T-Bone cried with his eyes shut and started to swing down to kill Plankton.

"T-Bone! Wait!" Razor tried to warn seeing Danny was there now; but too late, T-Bone hit Danny with frying pan and the ghost kid turned human as he collapsed to the ground.

"What?" T-Bone asked, turning to Razor.

"T-Bone…you just…" Razor frowned and T-Bone gasped seeing Danny on the ground.

"Awe crud! I think I just killed him!" T-Bone cried slapping his face as Chris, who is still tied to T-Bone and upside down said,

"Danny!"

"Hey guys…" Danny moaned before falling unconscious.

SpongeBob grabbed the folds of T-Bone's G-suit while crying, "He's dead! He's dead!"

Miley hugged Danny, "Oh no…"

Amy opened one of Danny's eyes as she said, "This is not good…"

"Guys, he's not dead…now someone untie me already?!" Chris said, while rolling her eyes; T-Bone took the rope, stretched it out, and she fell to the floor, "Make it obvious…"

Suddenly the group heard the sound of approaching motorcycles and they gasped to see Pegasus and his minions coming, "Oh no!" Miley said.

"Crud!" Razor cursed as Amy started to pull on Danny's shirt.

"Let's get him out of here!" Amy ordered and noticed the window, "Through there!"

The minions on the motorcycles stopped outside the trailer as the group sneaked through the window on the side as quietly as they can. Gantu got off his cycle and glanced around. Chris, along with Razor and T-Bone who were carrying Danny, Miley, Amy, and SpongeBob went over to limo that was attached to the trailer. Miley gasped and rushed over to the door.

"No way…we can't take Pegasus's limo…" Miley said, shaking her head.

"We've got no choice..." T-Bone growled as he opened the door.

Skulker, having sharp ears, glanced toward the sound of a door opening and he smirked.

While Razor and T-Bone put Danny on a couch in the back with Miley, Chris and Amy went to the front, "Amy, do you even know how to drive a limo?" Chris asked.

"It's a piece of cake," Amy laughed and turned to Chris, "Which is why YOU are going to drive it!"

"Me?! No way!" Chris shook her head, "I've NEVER driven a limo before!"

"Chris! Just do it!" Amy ordered.

"But what if I make us crash? Why can't you at least let T-Bone do it?!" Chris asked as she nervously took the wheel.

"Don't be such a scardy kat!" Amy retorted as SpongeBob closed the door and Skulker called out,

"Hey!"

"Chris!" Razor shouted.

"Ok, ok!" Chris said and she started the engine, "Whoa!" The limo was still on break, so Chris shifted to drive and she drove off, "Hey, this isn't too bad!" Chris said laughing when she looked back in front of her and screamed to see Pegasus driving with Burke and Murray, and with some other minions.

Chris managed to avoid them and drive on with her eyes close, "Chris! If you wanna drive better, you're going to have to open your eyes!" Amy cried and Chris obeyed but her eyes first fell on the rearview mirror to see Plankton on the trailer behind them.

"Oh crud…look!" Chris and Amy glance back as Plankton used a toilet plunger to hang onto the side of the trailer.

"Come on, Chris!" Amy said, taking Chris's hand as T-Bone took the wheel, and the girls rushed to the back of the limo, "We godda lose that trailer!"

"How?!" Chris cried.

"Chris! Kats are climbers! Just climb down there!" Amy ordered pointing to the hook that held the trailer to the limo.

"I can't! I'm a human girl!" Chris argued.

"Don't be such a sissy!" Amy shouted.

"I'll fall!" Chris whimpered.

"You're a kat! You won't fall!" Amy said, impatiently.

"I will!" Chris retorted and Amy sighed in frustration.

"Fine, I'll do it myself!" Amy said, angrily, "Cause you're such a scardy kat!" Amy rushed to hook and took out her hammer before she started pounding on it; Plankton took out a knife and poked one of the wheels of the trailer which caused the hook to come loose and Amy nearly falling off, "Ah!! Chris!"

"Amy!" Chris cried and went to the edge of the back of the limo, "Razor! Help!" She shouted, but she knew the clever kat wouldn't hear her.

Amy hung onto the chain, "Ow!" She cried as Chris held out her paw.

"Hang on! Take my hand!" She cried and Amy strained to reach over, but the chain broke free and Amy along with the trailer went backwards into the water tower with Pegasus's head on top.

"Help!!" Amy cried out.

"AMY!!" Chris screamed out for her friend as she suddenly in her thoughts.

"Of course if you're a scardy kat…" She saw a faded image of Amy mocking her and Chris covered her face as images of the villains went around her, mocking her.

"Give me the boss…" The waiter said.

"You're such a scardy kat…" Amy's voice rang as Pegasus and Freakshow all laughed.

"No!" Chris screamed, "NO!!"

Chris suddenly gasped to see she was back in the real world and she got a determined look on her face, knowing WHAT she had to do. She rushed back into the limo and rushed back to the wheel taking it from T-Bone.

"Sorry, guys, but we're going back and getting Amy!" Chris steered the limo right back around and the minions gasped in surprise as Chris crashed right through them.

Pegasus gasped seeing his car coming and said, "So, they wanna play chicken huh?"

"Don't worry, boss, I'm not turning!" Murray laughed.

"Idiot! That's my car!" Pegasus cried and grabbed the wheel from Murray and manage to get out the limo's way.

Chris gasped seeing they were now toward the water tower, "Hang on!" she cried and slammed on the breaks. They skid to halt in front of the water tower and Chris got out toward the ladder that went up, "I think she landed up here!" She screamed, "AMY?!"

No answer, so Chris started to climb up, "Come on, we godda find her!"

Chris, Razor, T-Bone (who is carrying Danny), SpongeBob, and Miley started to climb up just as Pegasus and minions come driving up; Pegasus rushed over and started to cry as he hugged his limo, "Oh my baby…my beautiful baby…" The minions stared at him and Pegasus took notice of this; he glared at them, "What are you looking at?! Get up there!"

"Amy!" Chris cried again as she and Razor tried to help Danny get to the top with T-Bone.

"Danny, please wake up…" Miley begged, when she gasped at feeling one of her earrings fall off, "My earrings!"

The earrings hit Skulker in the face and he fell on top of Technus who in turned fell on top of Gantu, and Gantu forced them off him as he shouted, "Bozoos!"

Suddenly the water tower started to lean toward the right and the group gasped as they fell to the edge. T-Bone manage to grab a hold of one of the rails while SpongeBob and Miley grabbed his left leg, and Razor and Chris (who both manage to grab Danny) held onto his right leg.

One of the beams let loose and the water tower started to fall slowly down, "This is guys…we're going down…" T-Bone groaned, trying to hold on to the rail.

"Razor!" Chris cried as she hugged the slim kat.

"T-Bone! Can't you pull us up?!" Razor asked, trying to hold on to Chris, Danny, and T-Bone.

T-Bone tried to climb up, but it was no use… "I can't! You guys are WAY too heavy!"

They didn't notice Pegasus's helicopter heading toward them and T-Bone grip gave away, causing them to fall toward the ground below. But the helicopter caught them just in time! Pegasus smirked, "This is great!" He laughed and talked into the radio thinking Burke or Murray was in the copter, "Bring them in, Burke and Murray!" Pegasus turned and saw Burke and Murray smiling at him, "Burke? Murray? If you're here…who's…?!"

"Burke? Murray? Who are they?" Chris and the others looked to the front and gasped to see AMY was steering the helicopter.

"Amy!" Chris cried.

"Chris! Get T-Bone over here! This helicopter is too complicated for me to control!" Amy laughed as she threw the radio away since Pegasus talked to her.

"No problem!" T-Bone smirked as he took the stick and started to fly off.

"The Phantom and Hannah Montana are both gone!" Pegasus cried out in disbelief, "And I'm ruined! No!!"

T-Bone smiled as he started to fly the helicopter back toward their home which was still infested with pouring rain…

* * *

Me: Yeah! they saved Danny! and now they are going back to stop Freakshow once and for all! and this chapter was x-tra long for your enjoyment!

Miley: I wish you could have let me pound Pegasus…no one slaps me and gets away with it!

Danny: chill Miles… (hugs Miley from behind) maybe some other time.

Miley: (smiles) thanks Danny.

Me: chapter 9 coming soon!


End file.
